nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Atrela
Background In Atrela's original life, she was an Archmage in service to the kingdom of Lyuria, and served in Seraiya's army during the war with Elves. She was perhaps the most skilled at her profession, and as such ran her own squad of battle mages who would sweep across the battlefield slinging powerful magics that wreaked havoc. She, and her twin brother Atreloch came from a noble family, and sought to further their reputation and seat themselves on the King's Council. She has an incestual relationship with her twin brother, one that was kept secret until being discovered by Seraiya one morning, since then she has held nothing but disdain for her commander. When Seraiya and Ryujin joined forces, she thought it an ample opportunity to eventually betray them, slaughter her former allies, and in so doing return home a hero. However, the day her forces attacked Niflheim, Ryujin succumbed to the influence of his Wyrmstone and became Bahamut, vaporizing her forces, her, and her brother. Reborn as a Wyrmqueen, she still retains the attachment to her brother, though she never meant to be with him for long, and is kept constantly busy. With her high intellect, she spearheads research into all manner of experiments, such as the creation of the Wyrmguard, beings that are bound to the will of their owner, and die in their service. Her last mission entailed taking over the kingdom of Muren, and performing her experiments upon the royal family. She grew attached to the princess, and raised her in the place of the girl's real mother that she had slain. With her research complete, she sends the data to Wyrmlord Toram, who then spreads it to the others in his service. She is slain by Ryu, moments before being discovered by Yumira. Appearance "Tight azure dyed breeches, the stitching embroidered with gold and patterned into a serpentine figure on her right thigh. A doublet of the same coloration, and pattern upon the chest with two long tails at the back. At her waist was a rapier, an icy blue aura enveloping it and giving it an otherworldly shine. Upon her head was a pair of horn like adornments, quite similar to Seraiya’s, but much less prominent, and a great deal smaller. Between the horns were several hornlets just above the brow that resemble a coronet. On her feet were leather long boots, reaching as far up as her upper shins, dyed the same coloration as the rest of her attire. She was beautiful, exceptionally so, as one would expect of a queen, fair skinned, with shoulder length dark brown hair, tied into a bun, with only the sides to hang loosely." quoted from the book. Personality Cold, efficient, and not adverse to getting her hands dirty to get what she wants. She is a master manipulator, and is quick at formulating methods to take down her opponents. The only warmth she shows is toward Yumira and Atreloch. Trivia * She was the first Wyrmqueen ever created, and her appearance has remained consistent through every previous version minus the last. * Atrela's previous name was Atreia, but was changed. * As one of her aliases suggests, she has a high affinity to Ice, as such all her spells are ice elemental. Category:Characters